There are many different types of gaming consoles currently available for operating a video game. For example Microsoft®, Sony® and Nintendo® manufacture the Xbox®, PlayStation® and Wii® gaming consoles, respectively. The gaming consoles typically include a game controller so that a user can control the operation of the video game.
Some known game controllers include a form of actuator system for the operation of control of the functions of the video games. Actuators, buttons or other depressible or manually operable devices are typically used for controlling discrete actions such as the firing of a weapon or issuing an attack command. It is known to provide a button or actuator which is intended to be operable by the index finger of a user; such buttons are commonly known as triggers. It is known to provide analogue thumb sticks which are intended to be operable by the thumb of a user and to provide additional buttons, typically denoted by alphanumeric symbols or geometric shapes, which are also intended to be operable by the thumb of a user.
Due to the rapidly expanding gaming market and development of involved games invoking considerable player input, it is desirable for players to be able to customise their controllers in order to gain increased control in a variety of gaming circumstances.
Typically, controllers for most current games consoles are generally intended to be held and operated by the user using both hands. A conventional controller will generally comprise a hard outer case with a plurality of controls mounted about the controller. Typically the controls include buttons, analogue control sticks, bumpers and triggers. The controllers have a plurality of actuators or buttons mounted upon an upper surface of the controller and are configured to be operated by a user's thumbs. It is therefore necessary for a user to remove a thumb from one actuator or button in order to operate another actuator or button. This takes time and, in some games, can cause a loss of control. This is a particular problem in games where, for example, a thumb stick is used for aiming but a separate button is used for jumping or crouching.
In light of the above, there is a need for an improved controller which removes the requirement for a user to remove their thumb from the thumb stick in order to operate additional actions controlled by an additional control button.
The present invention seeks to improve upon, or at least mitigate, some of the problems associated with controllers of the prior art by providing a game controller which includes one or more additional actuators mounted to the rear of the controller, the controller having a system to allow the end user to control or recalibrate the functions provided by the additional actuators. The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.